


Merry Crinka (Fistmas)

by Awkwardly_social



Series: Klance Klance, we're falling apart to half time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (just a little though), Angst, Christmas, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_social/pseuds/Awkwardly_social
Summary: “Coran I fucked up.”“What do you mean?”“I mean I *fucked* up"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klancepng](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=klancepng).



Lance trailed his fingertips over the cool metal of the control deck’s screens before turning back to the hologram behind him. The reflection of earth, small and insignificant, but meaning so much more  casting pale light throughout the dark room.  As he slumped against the counter Lance began to let himself become unfocused and stare into the distance a bit, lazily trailing through thoughts of home before footsteps brought him back to reality. 

Coran entered the room, and a glance would reveal concern in his eyes rather than the typical optimism. He made his way over to the blue paladin, settling himself beside him as he spoke. “Missing home again youngin’? You know I’m always here to talk about your Earth if you want.”

Lance smiled softly, “I know, and I really appreciate it, I do really. I just,” he spared the hologram a glance before returning his gaze to the floor, “I did a little bit of the math and back home it would almost be Christmas right now. Lately Keith has been coming to comfort me about it but he’s busy right now and I really don’t want to burden him with this stuff…”

“Relying on your partner is what you’re supposed to do Lance. They support you emotionally, but as a side note, I must say you and Keith are quite the cute couple.” Coran smiles at Lance’s flush before it morphs into an awkward purse. He leans in towards Lance and whispers, “Um, what exactly is a ‘Christmas’?”

Surprise passed over Lance’s face, then embarrassment. “Oh right, you don’t know what that is, um, it’s a human holiday. It’s a religious celebration but it’s also a celebration of family and friends. There’s eating and laughing and everybody exchanges gifts for one another. Christmas back at my house was pretty big. Lots of relatives meant a lot of commotion but I keep finding myself missing the chaos a little.”

Coran brought his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner, “You know, I’m not sure if it would make you feel better, but Alteans have a similar holiday. We call it Farnka. It sounds very similar to your Christmas with the family and gift exchanges.” He glanced at his data pad before looking back up to lance. “It’s actually coming up quite soon. Maybe everybody could have a sort of combination holiday if you’d be up for it?”

Lances eyes seemed to shine as his mood visibly shifted. “We can do that?! Yeah, let’s do it! Let’s go get everybody together.”

Coran chuckled, “Whoa there, I’ll need to talk to Allura first. I have a feeling she’ll be in agreeance with us though. She and I will summon everybody to the lounge when we’ve decided what to do. Then we can work out the ‘combination holiday’ details.”

Lance deflated a bit but smiled. “Alright, it’s a deal then.” He tapped the control panel behind him, deactivating the hologram and turning the lights back on. He made his way out of the room, pausing just before the doorway, he turned back, “Hey...”

Coran glanced up from his data pad.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Lance.”

* * *

 "Alright paladins, after some discussion between me and Coran we’ve decided it’s time for a little break.” Allura nodded toward Lance signaling him to stand up from his place between Hunk and Pidge.

Moving to the front of the room Lance began his explanation.  “Okay guys, so I figured out that Christmas time on earth is coming up pretty soon and it turns out that there’s basically an Altean Christmas, but they call it Farnka and its coming up soon too. So we think it’d be a good idea since everybody is missing home to celebrate.”

The others nodded their heads in agreement, muttering small approvals. Hunk leaned forward from his seat, raising his hand as he spoke, “Hey, shouldn’t we come up with a name? If we’re celebrating it as a combination holiday it should have a combination name, right?”

Lance moved his hand to his chin, “What about Fistmas?”

“No Lance, not doing that.”

“Awww Shirooo-”

“What about Crinka?” The others turned to Pidge as they voiced their suggestion.  
                “We’ll go with Crinka.”

“Works for me.”

Coran pulled five small bags from behind him and began to hand them out. “Well, now that we’ve solved the naming issue, each of these bags has the same amount of currency. As with limited supplies finding or making gifts would be difficult if not impossible. Thus, Allura and I have found a trade planet we can reach by tomorrow morning. We can dock there for a couple days to give everyone time to go find gifts for everybody. We’ll move in two groups to keep the castle guarded. Then, once everyone has found their gifts we will give everyone time to wrap them and the next day we will celebrate ‘Crinka.’ Are we all in agreeance?”

Nobody objected, and upon the meeting’s conclusion, everyone went to bed.

* * *

 When Lance left the castle that morning he was full of confidence. Now, not so much. “Coran I fucked up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I **fucked** up. I kept trying to find the perfect gift for Keith and I couldn’t seem to find anything that was good enough  and I ended up spending all my money on the other’s gifts and he’s gonna be so upset Coran.”

Coran’s eyebrows pinched together for a moment in thought. “I have an idea, follow me.”

Lance followed as Coran lead him to his quarters. Stepping inside the advisor immediately moved to a locked drawer, pulling out something wrapped in cloth. “These,” he began, turning to Lance as he unwrapped the objects, “are Altean soul knives.”

In the cloth sat two knives, almost obsidian black until the light hit just right, flashing rainbow. They looked like earthen pocket knives almost. Fancier, but similar.

“They’re beautiful knives Coran, but, why are you showing me these?”

Coran’s face fell somewhat into a sad, yet refined expression. “I had a lover long ago Lance. Though the relationship between you and Keith is young, I see the same love he and I had if not stronger. Your love is something I believe will last through the ages.” He looked down to the weapons in his palm. “My love is long dead Lance. It only saddens me to use these and feel nothing from the other side. He would want me to pass them on to you.” Coran placed the knives into Lance’s palms gently. “These are very special Lance. We call them soul knives because they link two souls together. Typically they are used between lovers, working as a sort of telepathic link. With practice you can send feelings and thoughts or ideas through the knives, no matter how far apart you are. When you use them they will glow, and no matter the distance you will never be separated.”

“Wow.” Lance stared at the gift in his palms. “Thank you Coran. Really. But, are you sure?”

Coran smiled, wrapping his hand around Lances to seal the gift. “I do not believe Lance, I know, that Alfor would want you and Keith to have them. Old must retire to make way for the new.”

Lance rushed forward, enveloping Coran in his arms with a breathless _thank you._ With that he rushed off to his room in preparation of the holiday.

* * *

The awaited day arrived, and as discussed gifts were exchanged. Though most were small, trinkets for Pidge, strange foods for Hunk and the like, some were more notable. A proud Lance gifted Shiro with a shirt that had ‘Best Space Dad’ written across the front. How he managed that they didn’t know. Hunk had built a punching bag for Keith, something a little less dangerous to manage his anger with next to the gladiator. After most of the gifts had been exchanged all but Lance and Keith began to make their way to the table where Hunk and Coran had prepared a mixed feast.

Trailing behind, Keith turned to Lance, pulling out a small bag from behind him. “I uh, I know it’s not much. I thought you might like it though since I know you’ve been missing earth so much.” He shoved the bag into Lance’s hand, turning to look at the wall beside him, cheeks turning an interesting shade of red.

Lance opened the bag slowly, pulling out the framed picture. It was a painting of a beach at sunset. It looked exactly like the beaches from his home back in Cuba. Lance felt his eyes begin to water a little bit, “Keith, it’s perfect. How did you get this?”

“Um, well there was this alien who was selling paintings and I saw one that looked like an Earth beach but the colors were wrong so I asked if I could get one with the colors changed. I figured it was worth the extra.” Keith turned back to Lance, smiling a little at his boyfriend’s joyful expression.

Lance put the picture back in the bag carefully, pulling out his own box. “Here, I know we haven’t been together for long. But, I really hope you like it.” Opening the box, he showed Keith the two knives sat inside. “They’re uh, they’re Altean soul knives. They connect two people no matter the distance. Here, “Lance took one knife out, handing it to Keith. After he took the knife Lance set the box down, pulling his own out. “Okay, now um, focus on the knife.”

Keith looked at the black weapon in his palm, focusing like he would for Voltron. The knife glowed blue, surprising Keith, almost making him drop the weapon. Looking up, he noted that Lance was staring star struck at the knife he held which was glowing, red?

“Keith, I can feel your happiness.” Lance locked eyes with Keith, a smile covering his face. “I can feel you.”

“Me too.”

“What?”

Keith smiled, moving forward to thread his empty hand with Lance’s own. “I can feel your happiness too.”

They felt no need to voice the feelings of love and admiration being passed between them. It was something they simply knew was there, there to stay.

* * *

 Pidge leaned slightly towards Shiro, whispering as the two watched the others celebrate, “You know I’m Jewish, right?”

Shiro glanced over, surprise crossing his features, “Really? Why didn’t you say anything Pidge we could have incorporated Hanukkah too.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I figured it’d just be weird to try and do it all just for one person.” They took a sip from their nunville, grimacing. “Besides, look at those two, wouldn’t want to interrupt anything now.”

‘Those two’ was referring to Keith and Lance, whom of which were now slow dancing around the room, eyes looked onto the other with admiration.

Pidge downed the rest of their nunville in one shot, Shiro flinching beside them, “Ugh, they’re disgusting. I’m happy for them though.”

Shiro glanced over in concern, confirming that Pidge was indeed still alive and standing he replied, “yeah… me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, Merry Christmas to my secret santa, bismuthofficial.tumblr.com who is now known as klancepng.tumblr.com.


End file.
